


Annie's Secret

by gaysexcult (Lalaen)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Not Wearing Underwear, Public Sex, Starbucks, Trans Character, trans!Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/gaysexcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie has a lot of dirty little secrets, but Mikasa's favorite is how much she gets off on public play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Not what I usually write at all, not even close. What is a lesbian we just don't know.
> 
> Written for [Ecozay](ecozay.tumblr.com)'s birthday; the best best friend a guy could have. Talk to her about mikaani and transgirl Mikasa!

Mikasa was the only one who knew her secret.

Really, there were a lot of Annie's secrets that Mikasa and Mikasa only knew. For instance - that she still kept a ragged old stuffed bunny on a shelf in her bedroom that she'd had since she was three, or that she'd finally accepted how unattracted she was to men when she'd tried to picture herself having sex with Reiner.

The thought still made her wrinkle her nose.

However, right now there was one very specific and very personal secret that Mikasa was privy to. 

Annie wasn't wearing panties today.

It'd been Mikasa's idea, and it'd been met with a usual grunt and shrug. As much as she acted liked she didn't particularly care for it, Annie had immediately felt a warm tug in her pussy.

Mikasa's sly smile had told all too clearly that she knew; and Annie's throat had gone dry.

Honestly, it was still dry now. Her skirt was a black pleated number that Mikasa had always liked; an inch or two longer than what might be considered mini length. It was short for Annie's tastes, but the appreciative looks her girlfriend always gave her strong thighs were more than worth it.

To distract herself from the shameful arousal twisting her belly, she threw herself into her age-old hobby of harassing Bertholdt. As it'd always been, it was a task both simple and satisfying; made simpler still by the fact that they were waiting for Reiner to get off work.

Without Reiner, Bertholdt was an easy mark, utterly defenceless against all playful punches and embarrassing barbs she sent his way. As usual, Mikasa was more than happy to hide her bemused smile behind her caramel macchiatto.

They made a quiet trio in Starbucks; without the one sociable person among them to make them talk. As much of an irritating asshole as Reiner was, he certainly livened things up.

Under the table, Annie's skirt only barely covered her ass. The very tops of her thighs stuck to the wooden chair, a constant reminder of exactly how little she was wearing. She shifted uncomfortably in the seat, relaxing her legs just a little from the prim and proper knees together position they'd been in.

The air felt cool against her pussy, shockingly so. Were she not Annie Leonhardt, Ice Queen, she might've even gasped. Hell, were she not currently bumping knees under the table with her incredibly awkward high school best friend, she might've still considered it.

She'd had no idea she was so turned on.

Mikasa's thin hand slid under the table, something Annie didn't actually notice until cold fingers rested on her thigh, slid their way under the hem of her skirt.

Annie felt herself throb, biting the inside of her full lower lip. It suddenly seemed too hot for the hoodie she was wearing. She hid her face behind her tea, unwilling to actually take a drink due to the sweat already gathering on her lower back.

Was she blushing? Was this how it felt to be Bertholdt? Christ. 

She could feel Mikasa's steely gaze on her, and it only made her wetter. The other girl was enjoying every second of this almost as much as she was.

Not that Annie would ever admit she was enjoying it. 

As she felt her pussy start to leak hot and slick down her thighs she found herself thanking whatever God might exist that Reiner was, in fact, not there. Whereas Bertholdt probably didn't even notice her squirming discomfort; Reiner would mercilessly pry and pick just like she would with either of them. 

A bolt of excitement shot through her at the prospect - as she thought about having to defend herself and maintain the charade that nothing was wrong, she began to throb with each beat of her heart.

Suddenly, Mikasa's hand shot daringly lower; cupping and curving around Annie's thigh and coming so close to that heat. Her legs tensed, her skin tingling with even the possibility of being touched in this fucking Starbucks of all places, with Bert still sitting across the table. 

She was almost angry at Mikasa for raising the stakes so high, but how could she be when this whole situation had her about to cream the panties she wasn't wearing?

Her back went ramrod straight with a painful suddenness as she felt the tip of Mikasa's slender finger slip into her slick entrance. She slammed her tea down on the table, startling Bertholdt pretty badly. In other circumstances, she would've found that very funny. 

"… I think Annie needs to use the ladies' room," Mikasa said in her soft, calm voice. She casually leaned in for another sip of her macchiatto. 

Momentarily forgetting how easy it would be to flash everyone, Annie stood up suddenly with the loud and careless scrape of her chair. "Sure do," she agreed tonelessly, trying to ignore the burning thrill that came with Mikasa's implication. It was impossible to do, and she walked quicker towards the back hallway housing the bathrooms as she felt a drip of her own juices start to make its way down her thigh; unimpeded by even the thin crotch of a pair of panties.

Mikasa was right behind her, and the silence as the door to the women's bathroom was so sexually charged that Annie could feel the spark climb up the back of her neck. Before she could spin on Mikasa, throw her against the wall with a snarl, the other woman's hands were on her waist. 

"… I hope you brought condoms, you bitch," Annie muttered under her breath, not bothering to turn around. Her skin was so hot that Mikasa's touch felt sensual even through the heavy fabric of her hoodie. 

There was more than one reason Mikasa liked it when she wore the black pleated skirt. It barely had to be lifted to allow her girlfriend's dick between her legs. Annie's thighs were more than strong enough to hold her up around Mikasa's ass as she was pounded hard and fast into the wall, each stroke as merciless and perfect as the woman herself. It was a silent competition to break silence, and one that Annie rarely lost. She grunted and growled as she rode Mikasa's cock, taking out her frustrations at her girlfriend in the tight grip she kept on her back.

Fucked out in minutes, Annie wobbled as she got her feet back under her. Mikasa was giving her an expectant look, almost prideful; but what Annie returned was near a pout. 

"… you got pussy on my skirt."


End file.
